


【德哈】Bedroom Warfare

by Cacia1996



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 10:44:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20563001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cacia1996/pseuds/Cacia1996
Summary: 被神锋无影中伤那一夜，德拉科迎来了一位访客。





	【德哈】Bedroom Warfare

德拉科背对着门躺在病床上，他睡不着。缠在身上的绷带下，两道伤口还在隐隐作痛，虽然血止住了，但是由黑魔法留下的创痕，斯内普教授说大概一辈子也消不掉了。半夜空无一人的医疗翼格外寂静，门口传来一阵细微的响动，是布料摩擦发出的“悉嗦”声，他弯了弯嘴角。这个点偷偷摸摸来医疗翼的，只有那个人了。  
响动慢慢靠近然后停了下来，来者似乎是在床边站定了，德拉科悄悄从被子底下伸出手，一把扯掉那人披在身上的隐形斗篷，猛地翻身坐起来，将人拉到床上压在身下。  
“救世主好兴致，大半夜来欣赏自己的杰作？是想知道我有没有丧命吗？真遗憾，我还活得好好的，大概让你失望了。”德拉科一手撑在身下人的脸侧，另一只手托着腮，手肘支在床上，将人锁在自己的怀中。  
“马尔福你走开！我只是担心把你弄死了学校会让我退学！”  
“哦？救世主这么无情？擅自使用黑魔法伤了人却只担心自己会不会被退学？总该有点补偿吧？”德拉科假意摇了摇头一脸委屈地看着身下的人。  
“你……你想要什么补偿？”怀里的人索瑟了一下，手抵在身上人的前胸试图将他推远一点。  
“嘶！轻点！我可不想大半夜伤口裂了听那个胖女人的絮叨！你看看你在我身上留下了两道永远也消不掉的伤疤，怎么着也得……”德拉科故意停了下来，低着头慢慢凑近身下绿眼睛的男孩，男孩目光左右闪烁，身体也不安地扭动着，呼吸变得急促，呼出来的热气打在德拉科的脸颊上，他贴在男孩的耳边用喑哑的声音接着说，“肉偿吧。”  
说完，德拉科伸出舌头沿着男孩的耳廓舔了一圈，接着含住了他的耳垂。  
男孩浑身一阵剧烈地抖动，喉咙里咕隆出一声呻吟，整个人无力地瘫在床上。  
“well, well, well, 看看，看看我们的救世主是多么的敏感，这种程度？我还什么都没做呢。”德拉科支起自己的上身，玩味地看着身下的男孩，一只手往衣服里探去，“让我们看看，巫师界的黄金男孩还有什么惊喜？”

哈利头昏昏沉沉的，刚才温热的口腔在他的耳畔作乱，马尔福沙哑的嗓音像一片羽毛轻挠着他的心弦，他根本来不及拒绝或是推阻，微凉的手指捻住了他的乳首，从来没有被人碰触过得地方被揉搓着，酥麻的感觉扩散开来。不够，还想要更多。哈利不自觉的挺了挺胸膛，把自己往那人手里又送了送。  
“看来我们的英雄急不可耐了？”德拉科看着那对逐渐变得迷离的绿色瞳孔，直接撕开了男孩的上衣，肌肤暴露在空气中叫他打了个寒颤，向着热源靠了靠，德拉科俯身含住了另一边的红果，用舌头来回舔舐，在唇齿之间玩弄着。  
“嗯......嗯......别......别在这。”哈利找回一丝自己的理智，艰难地从牙缝中挤出一句话，“别在这，换......换一个地方。”  
“哇哦，看来我们的救世主默认了要肉偿？多么令人意外啊，我还以为你会再往我身上扔上一打的神影无锋呢。”  
“别废话！”哈利的耳朵已经红了。  
“好吧，好吧，那你想去哪？”  
“卧室……你的级长寝室不是单人间吗……”  
德拉科一挑眉，打横抱起男孩，捡起地上的隐形衣包在两人身上，朝地窖走去。  
“不打算逃跑？不知道的话我还以为你一直在等这句话呢？”  
哈利双手圈在德拉科的脖子上，脸埋在自己的手臂上没有搭理这调笑。他的心里有个秘密，一开口就会泄露的那种。

将黑色头发的男孩丢在级长寝室的单人床上，德拉科毫不犹豫地骑了上去，舔弄着他的侧颈吮吸出一个个红痕，一只手又攀上了男孩的胸膛，另一只手捉住男孩的手一起滑进了内裤，两只手交叠着握住了男孩的阴茎。  
“欢迎来到我的世界。”  
“嗯！”哈利发出一声闷哼，用尚且自由的手攥紧了德拉科后背的衣服。  
“该不会我们的救世主忙着拯救世界，连自慰都不曾尝试过吧？”德拉科抬起头，看着祖母绿的宝石渐渐被弥漫的水汽掩盖，取下那碍事的眼镜，亲吻他的双眸，包着哈利的手感受着逐渐抬头的欲望，不疾不徐的上下撸动着。  
“啊！”攥着布料的手指猛地收紧，哈利扬起头，浓稠的精液交代在两人的手中。  
“看起来，我们的黄金男孩还真是个处男。”德拉科举起沾满精液的手，两个人十指交握，乳白色的液体从掌心顺着手臂向下蜿蜒，最终滴落在哈利的身上。  
德拉科将哈利的手凑到唇边，舌头一点一点地舔舐着沾在手背上的精液。哈利觉得他像是一只在舔牛奶的小白猫。  
“甜的。”德拉科舌头舔了舔嘴唇，松开哈利的手，将两根手指伸进哈利的嘴，夹住他的舌头翻搅着，“尝尝自己的味道？果然被选中的男孩连味道都跟别人不一样。”  
“嗯……嗯……你……你尝过……很多人的味道？”哈利含着两根手指口齿不清地说，来不及吞咽的涎水顺着嘴角流下来。  
“你这是在吃醋吗？”德拉科挑着眉看着被自己玩弄得神志不清的哈利，现在他的眼睛里只有自己，德拉科喜欢这感觉。  
“别……别自作多情。”  
德拉科将手指抽出来，对方伸出一小节舌头追逐着离去的手指，似乎在企图挽留，最后失去了舔舐的对象，只好舔了舔嘴唇。德拉科脱下哈利被精液弄得乱七八糟的裤子，将自己挤进双腿之间，好整以暇地跪坐在床上，抱着手臂看着一丝不挂的男孩。  
可能是因为童年营养不良加上住在碗橱的缘故，哈利的身体显得比同龄的男孩更为娇小，得益于他爱好运动，身形健美，肌肉线条十分流畅，皮肤说不上白皙，但是在墨绿色的床单上映衬着格外诱人，德拉科感觉是自己将天神拉下了泥泞的沼泽，惹得一身情欲和罪恶。  
“嗯……马尔福？”失去了衣服的遮挡，身上的压迫感也忽然消失，哈利感觉自己像是被抛弃了，暴露在探究的视线中，羞耻感让他想把自己缩起来，又想找到那个人。  
“怎么？急切的想要我？”  
一根手指探上了哈利的后穴，哈利能感受到皮肤的细滑。呵，贵族做派。  
手指在穴口打转，按压着褶皱，却迟迟不探入。  
“你……你干嘛！”陌生的触感让哈利恐慌。不过德拉科说得没错，他的确是一个处男，没有任何性经验，他不知道两个男人该怎么做。  
以及，德拉科没说错，他急切得想要他，想要他进入自己，想要占有他，让他属于自己。  
“我在想，占有未成年救世主的第一次，是不是足以把我关进阿兹卡班？”  
“你什么时候在意过这个了？”  
没有任何的提示和润滑，突然一根手指直接破入哈利干涩的甬道，哈利全身都绷紧了，括约肌推挤着这不友好的入侵。  
“操你的！马尔福！你出去！”哈利冷汗都下来了，疼痛让他推拒着双腿之间的人。  
“现在是我在操你，亲爱的救世主。”德拉科笑得一脸得意，架起试图踢向自己的腿，吻着大腿内侧的软肉，“放松，这么僵硬受伤的可是你自己。”  
说得轻松！哈利疼得眼泪都要转出来了，他深吸了一口气。没关系的，是德拉科的话，他可以的，下午的神锋无影打在德拉科身上比这疼上一万倍吧。  
哈利刚刚放松一点，另一根手指已经抵在穴口了要往里进，来不及制止，声音化作一阵呻吟从牙缝泄了出来，刚刚射过一次软下来的阴茎被含进了湿热的口腔。  
“嗯……嗯……马尔福……”粗糙的舌苔在脆弱的阴茎上舔弄着，牙齿轻碰带来细微的刺痛敏感的一路传到头顶；两只手指在原本干涩的肠道里呈剪刀状扩张，不停地向里深入，像是要探查藏在深处的秘密。前后双重的刺激让哈利眼前一片白光，他手指插入在身下作乱的人金色的发丝之间，柔软的触感贴着掌心，不知道是想揪着拉开距离，还是想按着更加深入。头皮轻微的刺痛也让德拉科兴奋，舌头滑过柱身舔弄铃口，感受着越来越硬的物体在口腔中涨大。  
“啊！”后穴作乱的手指加到了三根，突然按住的某一点，像是顺着脊骨通了一阵电流让人浑身发颤，哈利承受不住巨大的快感想往前躲，却将自己整根送入德拉科的口中，德拉科猝不及防的一个深喉，湿润温热的喉咙挤压着阴茎，哈利尖叫着射了出来，德拉科吞咽不及精液溢了出来，哈利又想急急地撤出来，正好落在身后的手指上，直接戳在那要命的腺体上，滔天的巨浪再次袭来，吞没了哈利，他半张着嘴扬起脖颈，难以呼吸，像是缺氧濒死的天鹅。  
快感的余韵还未散去，后穴的手指抽了出去，空虚感瞬间袭来，哈利不满地哼了一声，伸腿去缠，德拉科看着他的动作笑了，哈利睁开眼，德拉科的嘴角溢出不少奶白色的液体，他正用拇指擦拭，发现哈利睁眼看着自己，伸出舌头将剩下的精液卷入口中，眼神玩味地看着哈利。刚刚哈利来回的扑腾，还有几点射在了德拉科脸上，甚至睫毛上还沾着一滴降落未落。高高在上的天使掉入人间也不过如此，哈利莫得生出一股亵神的快感，拽住德拉科的衣襟将他拉向自己，舔去腥膻的液体，同时伸手去解裤带，德拉科由着他手上的东西，乐得配合他脱下裤装，他已经硬很久了，但是依然不疾不徐的，他喜欢看哈利急切的样子。  
德拉科扶着自己的欲望抵在哈利的穴口，低头去看那对祖母绿的眼睛，那对瞳孔就像是一对古井，他浅金色的头发倒映在其间仿佛水中的明月。救世主心里有那么多人，现在眼里只容得下他。  
“Scared? Potter?”  
“You wish.”  
德拉科不再等待，对着哈利饥渴的一张一合发出邀请的小穴长驱直入齐根没入，扩张到位温暖的甬道紧密地吸着入侵者，不知疲倦地往深处吞噬。  
完全吃下那炙热的欲望，哈利的双手又揪住了后背的衣服，两人同时发出一声满足的喟叹，德拉科停住了，用手摸了摸两人的连接处，他对自己的尺寸很有信心，虽然经过仔细的扩张，还是担心会撕裂这本不是用来承欢的穴口。  
所有的褶皱都被撑到了极限，德拉科感受到了边缘轻微的抽搐，身下的身体也在微微的颤抖，正在消化这强烈的刺激，绿色的眼睛明明盯着他视线却在不停地游历，失去焦距飘忽的模样可爱极了。  
“波特？波特？”德拉科小心地动了动身子，试图唤醒失神的少年。  
“嗯……嗯？”哈利听见那个常常出现在梦里的声音在叫自己。做梦了吗？他下意识将抱在怀里的物体又紧了紧，感受到粗糙的布料膈着前胸摩擦。啊，不是梦。  
哈利定了定神，看着身上笑得一脸戏谑的金发少年。  
“怎么？被操傻了？”  
“我在想，”哈利揪了揪那碍事的黑色外套，“你这是准备穿着衣服上我？就不能坦诚相见吗？”  
德拉科浑身一僵，刚刚在医疗翼因为缠着绷带没穿贴身的衬衣，直接罩上外套就出出来了。不行，外套不能脱，绝对不能脱！  
“那可不成，”德拉科板起脸，“这只是一次肉偿波特，还记得吗？这可不是和你亲亲女朋友的情感交流，我又何必要跟你‘坦诚相见’？”  
哈利僵住了，是的，是的，这只是一场交易罢了，不然两个人怎么会进行到了现在连一个正式的接吻都没有？他怎么就被这虚情假意的温柔冲昏了头脑？想来马尔福这种人一定是情人无数，大概对每一个床伴都这样温柔无害吧。  
“可是……你的绷带磨得我疼。”哈利手指抠着绷带的边缘，小声地说，虽然认清了自己的身份，隔着一层布料还是让他很不舒服，明明做着这么亲密的事，却像是随时都会抽身离开一样，想到这里，哈利收紧了后穴，无声地挽留着体内的人。真是可笑，他居然要出卖肉体去挽留一个从来不曾为他停留的灵魂。  
德拉科没说话，只是无声地吻着露出哀求的那对绿眼睛，哈利当他这是默认，从双臂之下穿过，伸进衣服去解绷带。

德拉科身上包着的绷带被哈利拆了下来了，两道触目惊心的红色伤疤暴露在空气中，哈利用手指沿着伤痕的纹理抚摸着，然后凑上去，轻吻着伤疤，用舌头细细舔弄，像是情人的爱怜，唾液粘在皮肤上，水汽蒸发迅速带走体温，德拉科打了个哆嗦，感觉鸡皮疙瘩爬了一身。  
“别舔了，你这样会让我误以为你在心疼我。”德拉科耸了一下肩，“好了，满意了？这下我们也算是坦诚相见了？”  
肌肤相贴，两人的体温交换，哈利双腿穿过对方依然披着的黑色外套缠在他精瘦的腰身上，交叠在背后。德拉科俯下身凑近哈利的唇角轻吻着，手托在男孩悬空的腰上，身下动作不停，研磨着紧致的甬道，阴茎被内腔火热的体温包裹，小嘴饥渴地吮吸着，德拉科爽得头皮发麻。这个人现在完全属于他了，完完全全的，从内到外属于他。  
哈利忽然梦呓般冒出一句话：“那是对敌人使用的魔咒。”  
德拉科身体一僵，停下了动作，抬起头看着失神的男孩。  
“那是对敌人使用的魔咒。”他又喃喃地重复了一遍。  
当然，当然，他怎么会忘记？他怎么能忘记两人的身份？有求必应屋里还有一个该死的消失柜等着他去修缮，就连作爱也不敢脱下外套，就怕那个黑魔法的印迹暴露出来。  
可是能怎么办呢？他们生来就走在完全相反的两条道路上，肩负着不同的命运重担。  
德拉科忽然一改柔和的动作，发狠似的大开大合抽插起来，每次都整根抽出又没入，打桩机一般一次比一次深入，不给人任何放松的机会，哈利觉得自己的身体被利刃劈开了，疼痛伴随着剧烈的快感山呼海啸般袭来淹没了他全部的感知，分泌的肠液从交合处流出，发出暧昧的水声，他像是在狂风暴雨的池塘中孤独无依的浮萍，也像是海啸中的落难者抓不住救命的依靠。突如其来的刺激让哈利尖叫一声，射了出来，粘腻的精液在两人的腹部磨蹭，他闭上了眼睛，把头扭到一边，眼角沁出两行眼泪，身上的起伏变得缓慢。  
“睁开眼睛！看看你身上的人是谁？看看是谁在你的身体里？是谁在操你？”德拉科板过哈利的脑袋，咬住他的唇瓣。德拉科肖想很久了，每次在大厅看哈利喝完南瓜汁不自觉的舔着嘴，他都想上去尝一尝那诱人的唇，应该比南瓜汁更香甜，比软欧包更绵柔。现在他终于如愿以偿，“而你现在在被自己的敌人操，伟大的救世主有一颗多么高尚的心啊，为拯救自己死敌罪恶的灵魂奉献出自己的肉体。”  
哈利没有睁开眼，但是伸出手环住身上人的脖子拉向自己。  
下午他跟金妮接吻了，在有求必应屋，金妮让他闭上眼睛去把“混血王子”的书藏起来，哈利在黑暗中等待，结果等来了一个浅尝即止柔软的吻。可是哈利脑子里出现的却是那个倒在水汽弥散的盥洗室浑身是血的人，那个浅金色头发的少年，他有张刻薄的嘴，刀锋一般的薄唇喊出钻心咒没有一丝犹豫，那张嘴会不会也像是刀片一样伤害每个亲近的人。可是没有，这对薄唇除了略低的体温，是柔软的，哈利舔了舔，咬住下唇细细研磨。  
“知道我是谁吗？知道你在跟谁接吻吗？”  
烦人。相贴在一起那张嘴还在喋喋不休说着恼人的话。  
“德拉科，德拉科，你是德拉科，德拉科·马尔福。”  
哈利感到脸上一阵湿热，一睁眼，看见身上亲吻着自己的少年哭了，眼泪顺着脸颊簌簌往下落。  
他不明白，为什么？为什么德拉科要哭？他伸出手去擦少年流了满面的泪水。德拉科别过头埋在哈利的颈窝处。  
“为什么？为什么你是被选中的那一个？”德拉科的声音沙哑，哈利感觉这声音太破碎了，比下午在盥洗室听见的话语和抽泣还要破碎，“我多希望你不是被选中的男孩。”  
那又能怎样呢？哈利觉得自己的脑子被糊住了，他也想问，要是你不是马尔福，你不是食死徒该多好。他知道德拉科不肯脱外套是为了什么，他知道黑色的袖管之下藏着什么，他还知道这个学期少年躲躲藏藏一定是有什么秘密。  
“告诉我，告诉我你要干什么？告诉我，让我帮你。”  
细软的发丝在颈侧晃动。  
“帮我？呵，圣人波特，你这不是正帮着吗，用你的身体抚慰我。”德拉科抬起头再次抽动起来，他的眼睛红红的看着哈利，眼泪像是泉眼汩汩流淌的清泉源源不断地流淌，“你能把我父亲从阿兹卡班放出来吗？你能把我母亲从庄园接出来吗？你能把我家从那个人手里救出来吗？”  
一个问题接着一个问题，德拉科的声音越来越响，仿佛要把心里的不满都吼出来，身下的动作也越来越凶狠，哈利听不清他的话，高潮过后尚在不应期的身体绵软，他只能尖叫着抓紧身上人的后背，像是在波涛汹涌的大海中抓住唯一救命木板的海难幸存者。射过三次的柱身又硬挺起来，可是他已经射不出东西了，稀薄的液体可怜巴巴的像是在哭泣。  
后穴麻木酸软失去了知觉，嗓子叫得沙哑，德拉科终于在最后一次抽插后尽数射进哈利的体内。哈利已经哭不动了，感受到身上的人停下了动作俯下身，他往人怀里拼命地缩了缩，嘴里还喃喃地叫着他的名字。  
“德拉科，德拉科。”  
叫声越来越小，不知道是睡过去了还是昏过去了。  
德拉科肩膀颤动着紧紧抱着怀里的人，身下一片泥泞还连在一起，不管他抱得多紧这个人也不是属于他的，明天一早，他还要去修那个该死的柜子，这个人还会继续企图抓住他的把柄，这样猫抓老鼠的游戏德拉科真的玩腻了。  
他又哭了一会，怀里的人呼吸变得绵长，睡熟了，今晚上是真的累了吧。  
德拉科擦干眼泪，默默将两人清理干净，拿出睡衣给两人换上，再找了一套新衣服连着隐形衣一起放在一旁的座位上。哈利的衣服在医疗翼就被他撕碎了，这样明天哈利如果提早醒来可以换好衣服自行离开，毕竟明天一早他一定不会想面对自己。  
整理好一切，德拉科钻进被子，黑头发的男孩感受到热源转过身往他身边靠了靠，接着搂住了他的脖子，嘴唇在颈侧蹭了蹭。德拉科犹豫了一下搂住了贴在身上的男孩。  
有什么事，明天再说吧，今晚上他是属于我的。德拉科吻了吻那对诱人的嘴唇。  
“我爱你，哈利。”  
地窖外黑湖传来哗哗的水声，房间里一室寂静。


End file.
